The present application claims priority of Costa Rican Application No. 6,182, entitled xe2x80x9cStretching and Massaging Device for the Back and Shoulders,xe2x80x9d filed Apr. 28, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
In general, exercise apparatuses or devices do not intend to offer a stretching treatment to the back and shoulder muscles, but to strengthen and develop muscles and improve their appearance, and do not specifically make the back and shoulder muscles go back to the body""s normal and correct position. It is clear that these muscles lose their original position as time goes by due to movements such as walking or sifting, in addition to daily stress, which results in an inappropriate position.
Some of the existing devices may help the back and shoulders through a reflex effect but do not have that specific purpose, as the present invention does. This machine or stretching apparatus gives a straight answer, unknown so far, to the bending problem and loss of shape or natural position of the body. Background of stretching and exercising devices or apparatuses of similar techniques.
Patents of the United States of America number: a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,758., dated Jun. 22, 1999; b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,139; c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,939; d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,131; e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,034; f) U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,731.
The use of stretching and exercising devices has been observed in previous techniques. To be more specific, it is well known that devices of this kind so far conceived and used, consist basically on familiar, expected and obvious configurations. Although these devices meet their respective and particular objectives and requirements, the patents previously mentioned do not reveal any new stretching device.
This device includes a base frame and a back support with rollers, which is anchored to a motor pulley with a steel cable in the lower part of such frame. The support is attached to the upper part using the same cable, which is attached by means of a handle. The steel cable that joins these two points is retractile so as to obtain the stretching movement. The lower end of the support is attached to the frame using a support pivot axis inserted in the countersheet joint that forms the support.
To this regard, the stretching device, according to the present invention, is substantially different from the conventional concepts and designs of previous techniques, and therefore offers an apparatus developed mainly with the purpose to stretch and massage the users back and shoulders so as to get a normal position for the back.
2. Detailed Description
In view of the advantages previously mentioned inherent to the types of stretching and exercising devices observed in previous techniques, the current invention offers the possibility to manufacture a new stretching device that may be used to stretch and massage the back and shoulders in an active way, naturally fix the muscles and bones of such areas, and obtain a correct and natural position of shoulders, spine and back.
The general purpose of this invention, described below in detail, is to provide a new stretching and massaging apparatus and method with most of the advantages of the stretching and exercising devices mentioned before, in addition to several new characteristics that result in a new stretching device that has not been anticipated, suggested or even insinuated in any other stretching and exercising device, either alone or a combination thereof.
In order to achieve such purpose, the present invention generally includes a base frame and a back support with rollers, which is anchored to a motor pulley with a steel, cable in the lower part of such frame. The support is attached to the upper part using the same cable, which is attached by means of a handle. The steel cable that joins these two points is retractile so as to obtain the stretching movement. The lower end of the support is attached to the frame using a support pivot axis inserted in the countersheet joint that forms the support.
A general summary of the most important characteristics of the invention has been done, so that the following detailed description may be easily understood and the contribution to the technique be more appreciated.
To this regard, before explaining in detail at least one representation of the invention, it must be understood that said invention""s application is not limited to the construction details and the arrangement of the components stated in the following description or shown in the drawings. The invention may have other representations and be practiced or carried out in several ways and with different materials. Also, it must be remembered that the phraseology and terms herein used have descriptive purposes and may not be seen as obstacles thereof.
Therefore, those who are familiar with this technique will appreciate that the concept on which this information is based may be used as a starting point for the design of other structures, methods and systems to achieve the different purposes of the present invention.
Moreover, the object of the previous summary is to help the Patents Registry of Costa Rica and the general public, especially scientists, engineers and practitioners of this technique who are not familiar with patents or legal terms or phrases, so that, with a superficial inspection, they may quickly determine the nature and essence of the technical information the application has. The summary neither intends, in any way whatsoever, to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the patent requests, nor be an obstacle or limitation regarding the invention ambit.
1. The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a new device and method that may be used to stretch and massage the users back and shoulders in an active way, naturally fix the muscles and bones of such areas and obtain a proper and natural position of the shoulders, spine, back and internal organs. It has many of the advantages of the stretching and exercising devices mentioned above, in addition to several new characteristics that result in a stretching device that has not been anticipated, suggested or even insinuated in any other stretching and exercising device in previous techniques, either alone or a combination thereof.
2. To provide a new stretching device that may be manufactured and marketed easy and efficiently, at a lower cost compared to the ones already known.
3. To provide a new, lasting, and reliable stretching device that may be manufactured with several kinds of materials, easy to handle due to its light weight compared to the ones already known.
4. To offer a new stretching device with low manufacture costs regarding materials and labor, consequently having low sale prices for the consumers to make it affordable.
5. To provide a new stretching device that offers some of the advantages of the apparatuses and methods with older techniques, but that exceeds some of the advantages regularly associated with them. This will benefit the central nervous system, which is intimately linked to the back and spine.
6. To offer a new device to stretch, naturally fix and massage the user""s back and shoulders in an active way.
7. To offer a new stretching device that includes a base frame and a back support, which is anchored to a motor pulley with a steel cable in the lower part of such frame. The support is attached to the upper part using the same cable, which is also attached by means of a handle. The steel cable that joins these two points is retractile so as to achieve the stretching movement. The lower end of the support is attached to the frame using a support pivot axis inserted in the countersheet joint that forms the support.
8. To help many people who suffer from pain and problems when their back is misaligned and their internal organs change position as a consequence of the pressure for sifting or standing during a prolonged period. Therefore, this invention will provide a new stretching device that helps property align the vertebrae of the users back and return the muscles and internal organs to their original position, thus relieving any back pain they may have.